Programming guides display programs that are currently being broadcast or programs that will be broadcast in the future. For example, a television service provider may provide an electronic program guide that lists television programs that are currently being broadcast, as well as programs that will be broadcast in the upcoming hours or even upcoming days. The user may interact with the programming guide to select programs to watch and/or record.